Meeting Two Loves
by JamJam12
Summary: What if you could meet two gorgeous actors? What would you do? Who would you choose? A story involving Jeremy Renner and Tom Hardy. TomXOC JeremyXOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tom and Jeremy though I wish I did.**

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic, I really love Jeremy and Tom. So please be kind to me. Please enjoy it, please R&R! Thanks Darlings!**

**Chapter One: Meeting Jeremy For The First Time.**

**I wake up the sound of my horribly annoying alarm, "stupid piece of shit technology" I groan as I roll over to shut it up. I just want to throw it out the window. Last night was mine and my bestfriends shared birthday party she turned 25 and I turned 26, there is a 2 day difference between our birthdays mine is on March 4****th**** and hers is the 6****th****. Our party was wild I can hardly remember what happened, I tried telling her to keep it quiet and simple she never listens. I wish it was not on a work night.**

**I check my phone to see 4 missed calls from my ex, "great what does this asshole want" I mumble and chuck me phone back on the bed table. I reluctantly drag myself out of my warm comfy bed and stumble to the bathroom, the tiles are cold on my bare feet and there is a warm summer breeze coming from my bedroom window.**

**I make the mistake of taking a look in the mirror, my eye liner and mascara are smudged causing dark rings around my eyes, dark brown hair messy and knotted and my lipstick faded "Hell I look absolutely crap" I thought as I grab an old rag, make-up remover and a heap of soap and scrub my face raw.**

**Only a little make-up remained, "screw it I'll try and clean more in the shower". The shower was warm and felt so refreshing and kind on my sore body, whatever I done last night really hurt my muscles.**

**I lightly put on my make-up, "don't want to over-do it Jess" I tell myself. I get dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt. I run out to my car and drive to work. I work as a bartender at a small bar in a run-down neighbourhood. My boss John was big bald and muscly, he looks threatening and is very scary when you piss him off. He was always protective of me since I started working here 6 years ago. When I first started working here I was young, stupid, broke and new to the country, I moved here from Australia with my best friend Bec, and New York was a big city.**

**Me and Bec are two completely different people, she is really small and curvy. She is extremely beautiful, she has short black hair cut to the shoulders and has hazel eyes. She works in a hair salon she really enjoys working there. But me on the other hand, well I am tall and curvy, I am pale but it seems to work for me. I have big brown eyes and my dark brown hair is long and wavy. My dream career is not to work I a bar, but you have to start somewhere.**

"**Hey John" I say as cheery as I possibly can, "Hey kiddo, how was your night?" He says deliberately loud to piss me off, I groan in response to his question. "Bad night kiddo?" he said barely being able to control his laughter, I shoot him a dangerous look and he just laughs more at my pain. I go in the back to drop of my bag and return to the bar. "Hey kiddo Sandra isn't coming to work today she fell ill… again" I try to keep my calm but she always does this, I try to brush it off.**

**I spend the morning turning over chairs and re-arranging the furniture, it was about time the bar got a new look. I swept the floors and wiped down all the surfaces, I hate that the time goes so excruciatingly slow in the day. Only a few people come in, it's usually the regular customers who have lost everything and are drinking their lives away. As the sun started to go down people started to pile in. "Thank god! I was going crazy" I say as a few more people come in. Tonight was relatively normal, I'd serve drinks and in return instead of a tip I'd get a smart ass pick-up line from drunken morons. In response to that I would give a look of disgust and curse under my breath. John always told me to be kind to customers no matter what.**

**The nigh passed slower than usual which would have been fine, but it seemed there was a larger crowd and they were all majorly drunk, which meant a lot more guys were acting like pigs. "Hey sexy" I turn around to see my ex, Simon. "What do you want, I am busy" my voice is sharp, "I just want to talk about last week, babe. Whens your break?" his voice sweet and innocent nothing like him. "No, I don't want to talk to you, im way to busy! Get a drink or get out." I practically yell at him, "fine I will have a scotch on the rocks." I serve him his drink and he moves away, to mix in with all the other drunken losers in the bar tonight.**

**As the night started to calm down I noticed there was this one guy who didn't seem drunk he was socializing with some people, I realized after a few minutes had passed and idiots were yelling at me for a drink, that I had been staring at him. "Shit" I cursed under my breath when he looked at me. He looked so familiar, I swear I have seen him somewhere. He was not much taller than me, had beautiful short brown hair, the most amazing and intoxicating smile I've ever seen. He started to push through the crowd and make his way to the bar. **

**As he walks over I try not to focus on him, but I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I serve a few customers before him. "Hi, what would you like?" I could feel my cheeks starting to go red, "Ahh, just a light beer please?" my god his voice it's so arousing and beautiful. I can feel my cheeks growing hot, his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue-ish green, and his smile is way better up close. "Here you go, one light beer, that's $4.50." I say trying not to smile but I just can't help it. "Here keep the change." He says with a heart stopping smile, he gives a wink and walks away. He gave me $20, that's the best tip I have gotten all night. I can't help at stare at his perfect ass as he walks away.**

**Around 2-2:30 the crowd begins to leave it feels like they are not moving at all. Im so tired I just want to drop on my bed and sleep for days. "Hey kiddo I need to leave, I got business to attend to. Mind closing up?" I stare at him frustrated "really? Are you serious?!" he smiles at me and laughs, "here don't lock up to late." "PISS OFF, JERK" I tease, as he left. "Oh well may as well play some music while I clean ." I walk over to the juke box and play Bon Jovi, oh yeah this will help time go faster.**

**At this point it was 3:10 and everyone was gone, I was carrying over 5 empty bottles, one slipped and smashed, "Shit!" I yelled, I kneeled down and cleaned. I heard the door open and someone walking slowly towards me. "Sorry we're closed" I called but no one answered. I slowly raised my head and began to stand, so many thoughts were going through my mind, am I going to die or get raped or tortured or bashed? When I was up straight I turned around to see the attractive man from earlier standing in front of me, I jumped back in shock and almost feel but luckily the man reached out and grabbed me before I fell, he pulled me close to his body. He was so fit and strong, his arms so muscly, his hold around my waist and arm tight. I could barely control my feelings.**

"**Hey watch out you could of hurt yourself." He said a slight cheeky smile playing on his sweet lips. "Uh thank you for um helping me" I stumbled, with my hands are lightly touching his nice firm chest. His face was getting dangerously close to mine, my heart was pounding in my chest. I tensed up and he loosened his grip and let go of me, I fell back a little. "Uh sorry for that, I don't um usually do that, anyway hi I'm Jeremy" he extended his hand out, and I shook it my hands shaking a little bit, "Jess, it's very nice to meet you."**

**He cleared his throat while I stood there a bit embarrassed "I'm sorry I scared you, that ah was not my intention" he managed to say after a bit of an awkward silence, "no that's fine" I said my words quick. "Is there something that you uh needed, um help with?" I cursed under my breath after realizing what I just said, he laughed a bit and smiled "yes actually if you don't mind?" he said slow and a bit shyly. I stared at him curiously and needing to know more, "there is a party um with people and err drinks and stuff, and there is going to be dancing and cameras and famous people, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" I stood there shocked and surprised, "wait!" I practically yelled with a huge grin, Jeremy jumped a little and stared at me like I was a bit insane, "I knew I recognised you! Your Jeremy Renner!" I said barely being able to control my excitement. "Uh yes, yes I am" he said a bit nervous, "you look so different it person the in your movies, I must say I'm a big fan." I try to stop myself from jumping and acting like a bigger moron, he just laughs at me. "So will you be my date to the party?" he asked again, "uh yeah sure absolutely" my words barely making any sense. "That's great the party is on Thursday, is that ok with you?" he said smile playing on his face, "yes that's, uh wait why did you choose me? Don't you have plenty of model friends or women throwing themselves at you?" I managed to say instantly regretting saying that. "Not as much as you think, plus they are only interested in fame and money, you don't seem like you want that, am I wrong?" he said a smirk playing on his lips , "well no not exactly, I have all the money and fame I need." A smile was creeping on my face. "So its settled? You will go with me? I'm not one to beg but please please please?" he said in a pleading tone, "yes ok I'll go."**

**He thanked me again and again, and we exchanged numbers and he left. As soon as he was gone I suddenly wasn't tired anymore and I just wanted to jump and dance I'm so excited a famous, gorgeous, kind, sweet funny adorable man just asked me to go to a party with celebrities, if only he knew how much I really love movies, this was possibly the best moment of my life!**

**A/N: So I am really enjoying writing this, and I am really self-conscious and I really hope you like this story. Please R&R! **


End file.
